


I Want to Break You

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/F, Hate Sex, Lots of Hurt, Only a short fic though, Smut, Smutity Smut Smut, smuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Basically their 2x05 reunion but added hate sex in the kitchen





	I Want to Break You

**Author's Note:**

> In order to celebrate Killing Eve taking home THREE BAFTAS INCLUDING BEST ACTRESS FOR JODIE COMER (aaaaaaaaahhhhh), I whipped up a quick (as in like less than 1,000 words) fic to give everyone the hate sex people were pining for in 2x05, enjoy!
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on Twitter or send prompts to my curiouscat, vxllanelle1 for both and I hope you have a lovely day

“What if I hit you with a car, what if I shot you?”

“You wouldn’t.”

A brief pause

“I wouldn’t?”

A couple of steps towards Eve.

“And I didn’t think you would stab me.” Villanelle spat, her face mere inches away from Eve’s in an attempt to intimidate her. It was working, to a degree. But they both knew Eve wasn’t as scared as she was during their first meeting.

Another pause, tension sitting heavy in the air. “Well, I didn’t think you’d kill one of my best friends.”

“Oh my god, Eve. It’s my fucking job, what is so hard to understand about that? You sticking a knife into my guts had nothing to do with your work.”

“Is it really though? Or was it some pathetic cry for my attention?” Eve asked, her voice raised and her eyes now beginning to water.

“I know this might be disturbing news to you, Eve, but not everything is about you. And what makes you think any of this is a good idea? You want my help so you’re going to lure me into a trap while I’m still angry at you? You really think that’s going to help my reaction to seeing you?”

“I knew how you’d react.” Eve told her.

“No, you didn’t. You couldn’t have.” Villanelle didn’t even know how she’d react to the situation, or how to cope with what she was feeling. There was definitely no way Eve could read her that well. 

“So, tell me. How are you reacting? How’re you feeling? If you do that at all.” Eve asked. She was bitter. She killed Bill with no remorse or guilt and there was no way to make her understand how bad Eve was hurting. And that pissed her off, she'd never know because of how little she feels.

There was a pause before Villanelle turned to Eve.

“I want to break you,” She told her in a low voice, almost a whisper. She took a couple of steps towards Eve and the woman stepped back until she was trapped between the kitchen worktop and Villanelle. “Just like you broke me.” There was another paused as Eve basked in the mix of adrenaline, fear and arousal she had bubbling away inside of her.

Before she realised, Eve had her mouth pressed to Villanelle’s. Eve’s arms wound round her neck while Villanelle’s hands travelled downwards, roughly grabbing at her hips, ass and any patch of skin she could find. The kiss was everything they needed and more. The tension began to lift and all the questions lingering in their mind were answered.

“You’re not off the hook,” Villanelle growled into the kiss, slamming Eve backwards against the counter as she pinned her hands down behind her on the kitchen worktop.

“And you think you are?” Eve grumbled back, mouth still firmly on Villanelle’s as she felt Villanelle release her hands before dragging one down to slide into the band of Eve’s trousers.

As soon as she felt the woman’s fingers begin working at her clit, Eve’s head fell back with her eyes shutting and a breathy sigh escaping her lips. Villanelle took this opportunity to lurch forward and begin biting and sucking at Eve’s neck. She made sure to leave a mark, just as a reminder.

“I want to fuck you so good I mess with your head,” Villanelle whispered into Eve’s ear as she kept moving her hand. “I want me to be the only thing you can think about.”

“Don’t you-“ Eve cut herself off with a sharp inhale. “Don’t you think you’ve already done that?” Eve mumbled, biting down on her lower lip.

"Oh? You still think about me all the time?" Villanelle asked, though she was already well aware of the answer. Despite this, hearing her say it just made it so much better.

“I can’t shake you, you’re like a fucking parasite.” Eve growled aggressively, only cut off by a moan when Villanelle began to speed up her hand.

“Don’t get brave, Eve.” Villanelle breathed, her hand reaching up to grab Eve’s throat while her other continued to work at Eve’s clit. “I could break you like a twig if I wanted to. And I don’t like you enough not to.” Villanelle told her, holding eye contact with Eve as she watched the pleasure become apparent on the other woman’s face.

Eve moaned again as she buried her face in Villanelle’s shoulder, one arm around her neck grabbing at Villanelle’s dress. “God, you can be so arrogant sometimes.” Eve mumbled, though despite her sentiment, she leaned in closer to Villanelle as she began to grind down against the woman’s fingers.

“Getting some mixed messages here, Eve.” Villanelle mumbled as she listened to Eve’s moan and whimpers. “Pick a side. Do you want me, or do you want to hate me?” Villanelle snarled, feeling Eve grow close to the edge.

“Fuck-“ Eve gripped at Villanelle’s dress tighter as she felt herself come undone a moment later, moaning against the woman's shoulder as her orgasm hit her. She kept hold of Villanelle, her legs weak and her head spinning as she came down from her high.

After finishing her off, Villanelle pulled her hand away and stepped back from Eve. “Pick a side, then come talk to me.” She hissed as she turned away from the woman, grabbing her knife and other belongings from the table before she headed for the door, not giving Eve half a chance to try and talk her round. Eve just stood there, trying to process what had happened and how she was going to move forward.

This was going to be fun to explain to Carolyn.


End file.
